On emergency transport vehicles, such as ambulances, emergency response personnel must be able to respond to a variety of emergency scenarios. This requires having access to multiple emergency patient motion devices, each configured to move patients in a different manner, depending on the circumstances of the emergency scenario. While certain emergency patient motion devices may be motorized to assist emergency response personnel in moving patients, these emergency patient motion devices each include a separate dedicated motor, battery, and related components. When a multitude of these motors, batteries, and related components are hauled onboard emergency transport vehicles, space and weight limits may be compromised. Thus, there exists a need for an emergency patient motion system that is compatible with the weight and space limitations of emergency transport vehicles.